Harry Potter and the Maddest Year Ever
by Tatra Catty
Summary: It's Harry's 5th year, and it's gonna be the weirdest ever. you have to read to find out more. review, we want to know what you think of it. *Chapter eight is up*
1. To the Burrow!

Disclaimer- We do not own Harry Potter, he belongs to J.K. Rowling, though we would gladly take him if she wanted to give him away, :D 

A/N: R&R, it'll make our day :D 

Harry Potter and the Maddest Year Ever. 

By: Tatra and Catty 

Chapter one - To The Burrow!   
  


"Harry!" Aunt Petunia's piercing voice called out, waking Harry up. 

Harry was kind of glad that she woke him up, not that he liked the Dursleys, in fact he hated them, but he was having a nightmare about the tournament that happened last year. 

In only a few weeks Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger would be starting their 5th year at Hogwarts, a school for learning witchcraft and wizardry, along with all of their friends. 

Harry got out of bed, got dressed, and went downstairs to eat breakfast with the Dursleys. 

He was pouring himself a glass of milk when an owl came swooping in. 

"Pig!" Harry said as he put the milk down and reached up. 

The Dursleys stared at Pig in horror. 

Two minutes later Harry finally caught Pig. There was a note attached to his leg. 

Harry quickly opened it and began to read it. It was from Ginny. 

'Harry,' it read, 'Fred and George left one of their experimental potions out and when Ron touched it, he got turned into a mutated creature. He's blue, has wings, and he has a magic monkey tail. Dad will be there to pick you up at 12:00.   
  


-Ginny' 

Harry went upstairs, packed his things and went back downstairs, after telling the Dursleys that he was leaving. 

At 12:00 sharp, Mr Weasley drove up in front of the house in a ministry car, and honked the horn to let Harry know he was there.   
  


On their way back to the Burrow, the Weasley's house, they stopped off at Hermione's house. 

She ran outside with her trunk and hopped in the car- with Crookshanks, her cat, and his cage in her other hand. 

"Harry! When I heard about Ron I got all my books out and spent most of today reading up on it, but I haven't found anything yet," Hermione said as she got out a huge book. 

They arrived at the Burrow faster then Harry expected. 

When they went inside they saw Ron immediately. 

Hermione gasped. 

"Wow," was all Harry could say. 

Ron was blue, there was no denying it. 

He was sitting at a table with Ginny and was eating something. 

Harry and Hermione saw that he did have wings on his back. 

"So, how are you, Ron? Feeling ok?" Harry asked, trying to be nice. 

Ron turned around and replied, "I'm fine, except for the fact that I'm mutated and mum keeps making me drink potions. Also they're thinking about calling in Snape!" 

Hermione and Harry both looked horrified. 

"Snape?" Hermione said. 

"They can't!" Harry said, outraged. 

"Well, he may know a cure," Hermione said, hesitantly. 

"Who's side are you on?!" Ron demanded, "Snape can _not_ see me like this!" 

"He still may know a cure," Hermione said as she frowned at Ron. 

"Madam Pomfrey's coming too," Ginny piped up. 

She blushed when Harry looked over at her. 

"I refuse to let Snape see me," Ron said as there was a knock at the door. 

It was Madam Pomfrey. 

"Drink this," she said, handing Ron a small glass with a gooey orange liquid in it. 

Ron took the glass and swallowed the liquid, then took a huge gulp of pumpkin juice. 

"My work here is done. By tomorrow you'll be back to normal, I can guarantee it," Madam Pomfrey said before leaving. 

"I guess Snape won't have to come after all," Harry said. 

"If this potion works," Ron said as he got up and went into the kitchen. 

Ron put the glass in the sink and came back. 

"So, how is the tail magical?" Hermione asked the question that was on Harry's mind. 

"It shoots sparks when I wave it," Ron said as he demonstrated for them. 

It was just like when they waved their wands. 

Ginny giggled. 

"You wouldn't think it was funny if you had a tail," Ron said. 

"Sorry, but you have to admit it's funny," Ginny replied. 

Ron just sighed. 

Suddenly his tail moved up in a shower of sparks and picked Ron's spoon up. 

"Hey!," Ron yelled, "I wasn't done eating yet!" 

"What just happened?" Harry asked. 

"Sorry we forgot to tell you, Ron's tail sometimes acts up," Ginny said. 

"Um... acts up?" Hermione asked. 

"It does things on it's own," Ginny answered. 

"Harry, Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she came in the room, "Why don't you kids go upstairs and get ready for dinner." 

"Alright," Hermione said. 

"You'll be staying in Ginny's room," Mrs. Weasley told Hermione. 

Ginny, Hermione and Harry started up the stairs. They were half way up when they realized that Ron wasn't coming. They looked back down and saw that Ron's tail had grabbed hold of the chair. 

"Guys! Help me!" Ron shouted. 

Harry and Hermione went over and pried the tail loose. 

"Thanks, Herman just didn't want to let go," Ron said as he started upstairs. 

"Herman?" Harry asked. 

"That's what Fred and George started to call it when it acted up," Ron answered. 

"Herman." 

Ron nodded. 

"Fred and George are definitely weird," Hermione said. 

"Yup," Ron replied as he and Harry started up the stairs to Ron's room. 

Hermione and Ginny went into Ginny's room. 

Harry and Ron put Harry's stuff in Ron's room. 

Then the entire Weasley family(excluding Bill and Charlie), plus Harry and Hermione, sat down to eat dinner. 

"I was thinking that we would go get your school supplies tomorrow," Mrs. Weasley said. 

"We can't! What if I was still blue?!" Ron protested. 

"But Madam Pomfrey said that you wouldn't be blue," Ginny said. 

"She said tomorrow, but she didn't say when," Ron replied. 

Ron got up to get a fork when he felt a funny feeling. The next thing he knew was that everyone was laughing hysterically. Then Ron noticed what they were laughing at, turned a shade of crimson, and ran upstairs. 

He had become normal again, but when he became human he was naked. 

"Well, it looks like we can go after all," Harry said. 

"Yup," Hermione replied. 

"A few minutes later Ron came back down, fully clothed, still a shade of crimson. 

"That'll teach you to leave our stuff alone," Fred said, still laughing. 

"Which reminds me, you two are grounded until you leave for school, and no more inventions!" Mrs. Weasley told Fred and George. 

"Aw," 

"But," Fred and George protested at the same time. 

"No buts," Mrs. Weasley said. 

Hermione was trying very hard not to look at Ron, for fear of laughing and not being able to stop. 

Harry was having a hard time too. He kept having to stop himself from shaking with silent laughter. 

"Great lot you are," Ron whispered to Harry. 

That made Harry shake harder. 

"Are you okay, Harry?" Ginny, who had noticed him shaking, asked. 

"I'm fine. Excuse me, I'll be back," Harry managed to get upstairs before bursting out with laughter. 

Hermione soon fallowed him. 

It was several minutes before they could calm down enough to look at each other, which made then laugh even harder. 

A few minutes later Ron appeared at the top of the stairs. 

"What are you doing up here? Your dinner is getting cold," Ron told them. 

Hermione and Harry looked up at Ron and burst out laughing again. 

"Oh you two! I should have Mum kick you out," Ron said. 

"Sorry(giggle) Ron," Hermione said. 

"Yeah(laugh) we can't(laugh) help it," Harry joined in. 

"This better not reach school or Malfoy," Ron said, "Now go eat dinner!" 

Harry and Hermione went down to finish eating, which took a while, considering every few minutes they had a laugh attack.   
  


After dinner, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went up to Ron's room. 

"Who do you think Dumbledore will hire for Defense Against Dark Arts?" Hermione asked over the din of the Ghoul in Ron's attic. 

"I hope it's Lupin," Harry said, "but as long as it isn't Snape, I really don't care." 

"It would be neat to have someone famous be our teacher," Hermione said. 

"You remember last time that happened," Ron replied, "And we don't need it to happen again." 

"It could be an Auror," Hermione suggested. 

"Fred and George said that a vampire was going to teach, but then later the said it was going to be a banshee, so I don't trust them," Ron said. 

"Is that a new Quidditch poster?" Harry asked, changing the topic. 

"Yup. It's the team that Wood joined, Fred and George gave it to me after I touched the potion, they said it was a thank you gift," Ron answered. 

"Cool," Harry said, getting up to look at it more closely. 

Hermione sighed as the two boys started talking about Quidditch. 

She then went down to Ginny's room. 

Soon it was bed time, and they all went to sleep. 


	2. Hermione Gets a Bird

A/N: Sorry it took so long... Thanks for the Reviews!   
  


Chapter two- Hermione Gets a Bird   
  


Hermione was already eating breakfast when Harry and Ron stumbled downstairs the next morning. 

They were still in their pajamas. 

Yawning, Harry and Ron sat down. 

"We'll be leaving soon for Diagon Alley, so hurry!" Mrs. Weasley called. 

Hermione put her empty bowl in the sink, which started rinsing it, and went upstairs. 

Ron got two bowls of cereal out, gave one to Harry, and sat down. 

Just then Ginny, already dressed, came down and started to make herself toast. 

When her toast was done Ginny went back upstairs. 

"Not much of a morning person, eh? Didn't even say good morning," Harry remarked. 

"She's been like that lately, though she's normally wearing her pajamas, guess it's cause of you," Ron said with a grin. 

Harry sighed. "There's nothing special about me." 

"There is to her," Ron said, then shrugged. 

They finished eating, then went upstairs and got dressed. 

Then they went back downstairs to wait for everyone so they could leave. 

An hour later they were finally ready to leave, by Floo Powder. 

Fred and George went first, Ginny went next, then Hermione, and then Ron and Harry went before Mrs. Weasley. 

They went to Gringotts, then got their school supplies. 

Then Harry and Ron went to the Qudditch supply store while Ginny and Hermione went to a new store that was selling make up. 

"I don't know what girls see in that," Ron remarked as he watched the girls go in the store. 

"Yeah, but they don't know what we see in Qudditch," Harry replied. 

"I guess, look at that!" Ron interrupted himself, pointing to a box. 

"What is it?" Harry asked. 

"It's a device that makes you broom invisible to Muggles," Ron said as he picked up a box. "You just attach it to your broom." 

Harry didn't even want to know how much it cost, even though it'd be neat to have. After all, he had four more years at Hogwarts left. 

"Yikes! It costs 20,000 Galleons!" Ron yelped. 

"To much for you, Weasley." A voiced sneered. 

Ron and Harry turned around. It was Draco Malfoy. 

"It's too much for even me, Malfoy," Harry growled. 

Draco yawned lazily, "Not for my family." 

Harry know that this was a lie, but chose not to say so. 

After an argument with words, Draco left. 

"He just makes me _so_ mad," Ron said. 

"That's okay, I think he's made for it," Harry replied. 

Ron cheered up after that. 

They put the box back on the shelf and left to go join the girls, who were waiting for them outside the makeup store. 

They each had a bag of makeup. 

Harry and Ron shook their heads and didn't say anything. 

They were all ready to leave, so they headed back to the Leaky Cauldron to wait for the rest of the Weasleys. 

On the way there they noticed that the Weasley twins had set up a joke booth, and were selling their inventions. 

The twins waved to them as they passed. 

When they got to the Leaky Cauldron they got themselves a table and ordered some butterbeer. 

As Harry took a sip he thought, 'This is the life.' 

This was when Hermione remembered that she needed an owl. She wanted to send mail to some of her friends, and Crookshanks couldn't do that. 

So Hermione told Harry and Ron and they went to get her a bird. 

They went to the pet store and started to look around. 

"Look! A red tailed hawk! Isn't it beautiful? I'll take him," Hermione said, throwing money down on the counter. 

"I thought she wanted an owl," Harry whispered to Ron. 

"She said she wanted one before, and then she got Crookshanks, remember?" Ron whispered back. 

Harry nodded. 

"Come back if he runs away, he's already tried twice," the person at the counter said. 

"Alright," Hermione said as she picked up the cage and left. 

"What should I call him?" Hermione asked herself out loud. 

I'm Tobias. 

"Did that bird just talk?" Ron demanded. 

"I think so," Harry answered. 

Yes I did, and I'm doing it now. 

"Maybe Malfoy's right, maybe I am delusional," Ron said. 

No I'm a human trapped in a birds body. I'm an Animorph. 

"Ani-what?" Ron asked. 

Animorph. 

"And what's a Animorph?" Harry asked. 

Let's go some place else and I'll explain. 

So Tobias explained himself. 

"Wow," Hermione said when Tobias was done explaining. 

"Let's go back to the Leaky Cauldron and wait for the others, we'll talk later," Harry said after they introduced themselves. 

The others came back fairly quickly, then they went back to the Burrow.   
  


After the trio got their books from Mrs. Weasley, they went up to Ron's room. 

"A talking bird. I have now seen everything," Ron said. 

"No, you haven't seen a vampire, or a imp, or a-" Hermione said, and she would have said more but Ron interrupted her. 

"It was just a figure of speech," Ron said. 

Tobias morphed into a human. 

"Hi," he said. 

"Yikes! Worn me next time, will you?" Ron yelped. 

"Sorry," Tobias said. 

"It's okay, you just startled me," Ron replied. 

Tobias shrugged. 

Hermione thought he was cute. 

Ron and Harry seemed to notice the funny look in her eyes and knew that she had a crush on Tobias. 

"Looks like Hermione fancies you," Harry said. 

"Do not," Hermione said, blushing. 

"I bet you do," Ron replied. 

"Shove off you two, I'm not in love with anyone," Hermione said. 

"What about Vicky-Wicky?" Ron asked. 

"Will you stop!" Hermione said as she got up and left. 

Tobias morphed back into a bird. 

Look at what you two did now. 

"It's all Ron's fault," Harry accused. 

Ron shot an angry look at Harry, then smiled, "she fancies you, Tobias." 

Probably doesn't. Who's 'Vicky-Wicky'? Tobias asked, changing the subject. 

"Just a boy who went to the school dance with Hermione," Harry said, "his real name is Victor Krum, but Ron calls him Vicky-Wicky." 

"It suits him," Ron replied. 

Harry laughed. 

Tobias flew out of the room and flew around the house. 

"Stupid bird," Ron muttered. 

"If he's so stupid, how come he can talk?" Harry asked. 

"He was born like that?" Ron suggested. 

Harry sighed. 

Tobias flew back inside. 

Just then someone knocked on the door. Ron got up and answered it, it was Mrs. Weasley. 

"Bed time, boys," she said. 

"Alright," they replied. 

Mrs. Weasley kissed them both on the head and left. 

"You should stay here tonight, Tobias, give Hermione some time to herself," Harry said. 

Alright. Tobias perched on Ron's dresser and closed his eyes. 

Harry and Ron got in their beds and went to sleep.   
  


The next morning was the day before they had to go back to school. 

All throughout the day everyone was packing. 

Tobias helped whenever he could, and any time there was a free moment, he asked Hermione, Ron, or Harry a question about Hogwarts or the wizard world. 

Do you have a sport? 

Harry was taking a break from packing, his stuff was mostly packed. 

"Yeah, it's called Qudditch. There are seven players, three Chasers, two Beaters, one Keeper, and one Seeker. I'm the Seeker for the Gryffindor team. You should ask Ron about how it's played, if you want to know," Harry answered. 

Alright, I will, Tobias said as he flew off. 

Harry shook his head. He had to admit it was getting annoying. 

"Hey, Harry? Do you have any idea why Tobias is asking about Qudditch?" Ron asked as he entered the room. 

"He just asked me if we had a sport. He's starting to act like the Dursleys, thought not as bad as them," Harry replied. 

Tobias flew back into the room. 

"Now what do you want?" Ron asked, impatiently. 

Just wanted to tell you I'm leaving, I'll be back tomorrow. Tobias told them. 

"Does Hermione know?" Ron asked. 

Yes, I already told her. Tobias answered. 

"Bye." 

"See you tomorrow." 

I'll see you tomorrow if all goes well, Tobias said as he flew out the window. 

"What did he mean, 'if all goes well'?" Harry asked. 

Ron shrugged, "who cares."   
  


A/N #2: for all those people who think that Tobias shouldn't of talked in the beginning, it's our story, so there :P 


	3. Hogwarts

A/N: thanks for all the reviews, here's chapter three. Chapter four will be out as soon as we've typed it up. 

Cole Sear belongs to the people who made the 6 Sense.   
  


Chapter three- Hogwarts   
  


Tobias flew through the window just as Harry and Ron were getting their bags and trunks. 

Just in time. Tobias said, panting. 

"Yes, we're almost ready to leave," Harry said. 

Tobias flew downstairs to Hermione. 

Within an hour, everyone was in the cars from the Ministry of Magic. 

"Are you excited?" Hermione asked Tobias. 

Not Really. 

"I wonder who the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher is," Ron said. 

"Who knows, who cares? As long as it isn't Snape..." Harry was interrupted by Tobias. 

Tell me more about Hogwash. 

"You mean Hogwarts?" Hermione asked. 

Yeah. 

"Why don't you read 'Hogwarts a History'?" Hermione asked as they pulled up in front of King Cross station. 

Harry couldn't wait until they got back to Hogwarts.   
  


After a while they finally got everything on the train, after they chased Tobias's cage because he freaked out when Hermione jogged into the wall. 

Next time tell me when something like that is going to happen! Tobias yelled. 

"Fine, sorry about that," Hermione said.   
  


They all ordered lots of junk food and they sat there eating. 

Hermione let Tobias out of his cage and let him out the window, so he could fly behind the train. 

"Hermione's in love!" Ron teased. 

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, grumpily. 

"You fancy Tobias," Ron answered. 

"Quit saying that, or I'll never sit with you again," Hermione said. 

"Alright, sorry Hermione," Harry said. 

"Alright," Ron said as grumpy as Hermione had sounded before. 

Suddenly, the compartment door swung open. They came face to face with Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. 

Malfoy, go away! Tobias called. 

"Who said that?!" Malfoy asked. 

"Who said what?" 

Now, Malfoy! 

"There it is again!" 

"I still don't hear anything," Harry said truthfully, trying not to laugh. 

"Never mind," Malfoy said before going away. 

"What was that all about?" Harry wondered. 

"Who now's? Maybe Malfoy is the one who's delusional," Ron suggested. 

I spoke to him. Tobias said. 

"But I didn't hear anything," Harry said. 

I spoke to him in private. 

"You can do that?" Hermione asked. 

Yes, I can. 

"Awesome! So you can tell me if you fancy Hermione with out her knowing about it?" Ron asked. 

Yes. 

"Ron!" Hermione and Tobias responded at the same time. 

"Ron, you said you were going to stop, remember?" Harry asked. 

"Yes, I'll stop now, though," Ron broke of as he looked pleadingly at Tobias. 

No, Ron, I won't. Tobias said to everyone. 

Ron sighed. 

I'll tell you later, though. Tobias said in private. 

"Alright," Ron whispered. 

"What?" Harry asked. 

"Tell you later," Ron answered. 

"Okay," Harry replied.   
  


After a while- a very _long_ while- they finally reached Hogwarts. 

They got of the train. 

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Hagrid yelled across the crowd. 

Hagrid waved to Harry, Ron and Hermione. 

Where are they going? Tobias asked. 

"They're going on a boat ride. It's marvelous, but only the first years can go," Hermione answered. 

Then I think I'm gonna join them. Tobias said as he flew off. 

"I think he's enjoying this." 

Hermione nodded in agreement. 

They walked into the Great Hall. 

Something felt different about Hogwarts, but Harry wasn't sure what. 

After the sorting, the feast began. 

The room fell silent as the Headless Horseman walked into the Great Hall slowly, his horse fallowing him. 

"Who's that?" Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione. 

"The Defense Against Dark Arts teacher," Hermione suggested. 

"A headless man?" Harry suggested. 

"Sorry I'm late, Albus," the horseman said. "I was trying to find my way here." 

"No problem!" Dumbledore said, standing up. "Students, this is your new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher." 

The Great Hall was silent. 

"How'd he talk? He has no head!" Ron asked. 

The Headless horsemen sat down next to Snape, who didn't look to happy about it. 

"How are you all? I'm Professor Horsemen," the headless man said. 

The Great Hall was silent again. After a while the kids started eating.   
  


When the feast was over, the Perfects lead their houses to the common rooms. 

"We'll see you tomorrow," Harry said to Hermione as he, Ron, and Tobias went dormitory. 

Hermione waved as she went up to the girl's dormitory. 

"So what did Tobias say?" Harry asked. 

"He said that he'll tell me if he likes Hermione," Ron answered. 

"Ron, I really don't know why you want to know." 

"I don't know either." 

"Just think of our Defense Against Dark Arts classes coming up," Harry said, changing the subject. 

Ron chose not to.   
  


Harry woke up to someone snoring. He pushed aside the bed curtain and looked around. 

The snoring seemed to come from the bed beside him. 

Harry tried to remember who's bed it was. He knew that Ron's bed was on the other side, but he couldn't remember who was in the one with the snoring. 

Just then Harry remembered who it was, it was Dean. 

"Now I'll never get back to sleep," Harry groaned quietly. 

Harry got up and went down to the common room. He brought his potions book with him. 

Just then the portrait door opened. Snape and a boy came through. 

"Snape?" Harry exclaimed in surprise. 

"Yes, Mr Potter, it is I, Snape. This is Cole Sear. He is now in Gryffindor and he is a 5th year." 

"Nice to meet you, my name's Harry Potter." 

Cole looked at Harry and smiled. 

"Nice to meet you too," Cole said. 

"Well, Mr Potter can show you around, can't you?" Snape said. 

"Yes, Professor Snape," Harry answered. 

Snape left the room. 

"It's kind of late, but let's go find you a bed to sleep in." 

Cole fallowed Harry into the boy's dormitory. 

There was an extra empty bed, that hadn't been there before. 

"You can sleep there," Harry said, pointing to the extra. 

Cole nodded and started rooting in a trunk that had appeared with the bed. 

Harry went back down to the common room and started reading his potions book. 

It was quiet, which was unusual. 

Just then Cole came down, looking a little frightened. 

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. 

"There's a man messing the trunks up," Cole answered. 

Harry got up and went to look in the dormitory. 

"Peeves, what are you doing?" Harry whispered. 

"Nothing, nothing," Peeves said as he disappeared. 

Cole looked relieved. 'Probably because Peeves is gone,' Harry thought. 

"That was Peeves the poltergeist, he's always trouble," Harry explained. 

Cole nodded, then went to bed. 

Harry went back to the common room and began to read again.   
  


Harry was still reading when Ron came down. 

"Is it just me, or is there and extra bed?" Ron asked Harry. 

"It's just you," Harry replied. 

"Oh, alright," Ron said as he went back up. 

Harry fallowed him and saw that he went back to bed. 


	4. The Madness Starts

Disclaimer #2: 1. Harry belongs to J.K. Rowling. 2. Tobias is from Animorphs and belongs to K.A. Applegate. 3. Cole belongs the the people behind the 6th sense. 4. Fabio belongs to Fabio. 5. Buffy belongs to who ever made Buffy the Vampire Slayer. 6. Tatra and Catty belong to us. Done!   
  


Chapter four- The Madness Starts   
  


Harry woke up, again, to the words "I can't believe it's not butter!" From Cole. 

Harry got dressed, went to the Great Hall to eat breakfast. 

Fabio was sitting in Harry's seat. 

"I can't believe it's not butter!" Fabio exclaimed. 

Tobias flew in and told Ron that he liked Hermione as in _like_. 

Harry sat down and buttered his toast with the butter that Fabio was handing out. 

Dumbledore looked younger, and the Headless horseman was chasing Peeves, who was running around with the Headless Horseman's underwear on his head. 

"I have a head to put underwear on and _you_ don't!" Peeves shouted in a sing-song voice as he flew out a window. 

"I'll get you later!" the Headless Horseman yelled. 

Fabio began to dance in a circle of fairies with Hermione. 

Ron was riding the Headless Horseman's horse. 

"Wheeeeeee!" Ron yelled. 

Harry watched in awe, noting that Draco was smashing bananas into his face. 

Suddenly Harry got an idea. He rushed up to the dorms and started to look in Dean's trunk. He looked until he saw a video camera. Harry grabbed it, put a new video in, and raced back to the Great Hall. 

Harry started recording. 

Draco was still smashing bananas on his face. Crabbe and Goyle were doing the Hokey Pokey wile singing the song. 

Harry moved the camera over to the teacher's table. 

Professor Sprout was doing the Hula of the table. Snape had summoned a huge tub of oatmeal and was taking a bath in it with his clothes on. 

Harry moved the camera over the Ravenclaw table. 

A bunch of 7th years had summoned some rope and were busy tying plates and bowls on their feet, some times with oatmeal still in the bowls. 

Harry turned the camera over to the Hufflepuff table. 

Some of the 3rd years were tap dancing, and some of the 5th years were licking the table. 

Harry then turned the camera over to the Gryffindors. 

Some of the 6th years had taken the Ravenclaw 7th years example and were tying bowls onto their feet, and on their hands too! 

Cole was running around yelling, "I can't believe it's not butter!" 

Draco had given up on the banana's and was smearing his face on the floor. 

Just then Professor Binns came into the Great Hall, wearing his underpants over his pants. 

Harry watched him run around, trying not to wiggle the camera too much. 

"I'm Super Binns!" Binns yelled as he tried to 'save' McGonagall from the oatmeal that Snape was throwing around. 

Crabbe and Goyle gave up doing the Hokey Pokey and were running after Binns. 

Then, suddenly, everyone stopped and looked around. 

Finally, someone asked, "what happened?" 

Harry just stood there, laughing his head off. 

"Harry, what happened? Last thing I remember was going to bed last night," Ron said. 

"I don't know, has Fabio left yet?" Harry asked. 

"Fabio?" Ron asked. 

"The butter man." Harry replied, "Who was walking around saying 'I can't believe it's not butter'." 

"Oh, I haven't seen him," Ron answered. 

"Have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked. 

"Why?" Ron asked. 

"Because she was with Fabio the last time I saw her," Harry answered. 

"Oh, I think I saw her talking with Hagrid, who was stuck under a table, don't asked me why," Ron said. 

"Good, I need to ask her something," Harry said. 

"Whether she's gonna marry Fabio or Tobias," Ron said. 

"Yeah, something like that," Harry said as he started over to where Hermione and Hagrid were. 

"Hermione, I need to ask you something," Harry said slowly. 

"Okay," Hermione said. 

"In private," Harry added. 

Hermione nodded and they went away from Hagrid. 

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked. 

"If you had a Muggle video camera, and you wanted to play it back, only you wanted it bigger that a tv screen, could you do it?" Harry asked. 

"I think so. I read somewhere that it can be done. You say play back words, tap the video camera with your wand, and the video will appear, sound and all, why?" Hermione answered. 

"Can _you_ do it?" Harry asked. 

"I think so," Hermione said. 

"Good, do it," Harry replied as he handed her the camera, with the tape rewound. 

Hermione took the tape, set it up on the Gryffindor table, said 'yalp' and tapped the camera with her wand. 

A picture came out of the lense and started playing behind the teacher's table. 

The Great Hall went silent as they watched themselves acting like idiots. 

No one could believe what they were seeing. 

"What kind of trick is this?" Snape demanded, "everyone knows I don't take baths in oatmeal!" 

"Can't be too sure of that," Ron whispered to Harry. 

Harry laughed. 

"At least I know that I wasn't the only one that woke up in a strange position. I went to sleep in my bed, and woke up on that horse that fallows the headless man around," Ron added. 

Everyone was silent, staring at each other in awe. 

"This is my proof," Harry whispered to Ron. 

"Proof of what?" Hermione asked. 

"Proof that everyone was acting crazy this morning," Harry answered. 

"Except for you," Hermione pointed out. 

"Yes, and I didn't see Fred or George either," Harry replied. 

"I wonder when it started, I mean, I was fine when I went to sleep last night," Hermione said. 

"I think it happened early this morning," Harry said. 

"Why?" Ron asked. 

"Because you came down to the common room last night, Ron, and asked if there was another bed, or was it just you. I said it was just you, even though it wasn't, and you went back to bed," Harry answered. 

Hermione frowned, "you were in the common room last night?" 

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep cause someone was snoring," Harry answered. 

"I'll be back later, get me my schedule for me? Thanks," Hermione said as she dashed off. 

"Alright, what was that about?" Harry asked Ron. 

"Who knows, but I'll bet she's headed to the library. Where else would she be going to in such a hurry?" Ron said. 

"To meet Tobias?" Harry suggested. 

Ron shrugged. 

Then they headed toward their first class after getting their schedules. 

They met Hermione along the way. 

"Where were you?" Ron asked. 

"Library," Hermione said, not looking up from the book she was reading. 

"Told you," Ron whispered to Harry. 

"What did you say?" Hermione asked. 

"Nothing, nothing, nothing at all," Ron said, 

"Which is exactly what's in you head," Fred said as he and George came up behind them. 

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed. 

"See you later. Can't be late for class," George said before running in the opposite direction. 

"I didn't get a chance to ask them if they knew anything about this morning," Hermione said sadly, now looking up from her book. 

"Who cares?" Ron asked, still mad about Fred's insult. 

"I do!" Hermione said as they entered Charms class. 

Harry sighed and fallowed her, with Ron behind him. 

Harry ended up sitting between Hermione and Ron. 

Professor Flitwick stood on his pile of books and started his welcome back speech. 

Everyone was full of boredom when the speech was over. 

"Today we will do a review of last year," Flitwick said as he began to pair them up. 

Harry got paired with a new girl. 

"I'm Buffy, what's your name?" The new girl asked. 

"I'm Harry," Harry said. 

"Nice to meet you," Buffy said. 

Harry looked over to Ron, who was at the next table. 

"So you tap it with you wand, say the spell, and it'll turn green and sour?" The girl who was paired up with Ron asked. 

"Yes," Ron replied. 

"Why we can't turn it into a peanut?" The girl asked. 

"Because, Tatra, we have to get this done so that we can get out of here," Ron answered. 

Tatra picked up the apple that they were supposed to turn into a sour apple, tapped it with her wand, and turned it into a green worm. 

Harry and Buffy weren't having much luck either. 

"Why can't we blow it up? Then there'll be nothing to worry about," Buffy asked. 

"Because we, or at least I, need a good grade," Harry replied, trying again to change the apple. 

"Why don't you just turn it into a worm like I did?" Tatra asked. 

"Because, we're not in Transfiguration class!" Ron replied. 

"So?" Tatra asked. 

Ron started to bang his head on the table. 

"Besides, I asked Harry, not you," Tatra said. 

"Well... The answer that Ron gave you is the same one I would have given you," Harry said, looking at Tatra. 

When Harry turned back around, he found the apple gone. 

"Buffy, where's the apple?" Harry asked, trying to remain calm. 

"I blew it up," she replied, pointing to the apple goo on the wall. 

Harry started to bang his had on the table like Ron. 

Hermione as having some trouble too. 

Her partner threw the apple out the window; then said, proudly, "problem solved." 

"Catty!" Hermione yelled at her partner. 

"What?" Catty asked innocently. 

"Professor Flitwick? We need a new apple," Hermione said. 

"What happened to the old one?" Flitwick asked. 

"Catty through it out the window!" Hermione answered. 

"And what happened to you four's apples?" Flitwick asked as he noticed the other's apples missing. 

"Buffy blew ours up," Harry answered. 

"Here's ours," Tatra replied, holding up the green worm. 

"Oh, my," Flitwick gasped as he handed out more apples. 

"Let's blow this one up, too," Buffy suggested. 

"No!" Harry yelled. 

"Just when I got rid of it, it comes back," Catty said as she threw the new apple out the window, too. 

Tatra tapped the apple and it turned brown. She poked it and it exploded, luckily Tatra had crouched down so that only her eyes were above the table. Ron, on the other hand, was covered in goo. 

"It blew up," Tatra announced. 

Buffy threw their apple at Harry. 

"What was that for?" Harry asked. 

"I can't do it," Buffy complained. 

Flitwick came back and gave Ron and Hermione new apples, again, which they took and wouldn't let their partners touch. 

"Hermione, you're not being fair," Catty said. 

"Well I want to get this done, and you keep throwing it out the window," Hermione replied. 

Tatra didn't mind that Ron wouldn't let her touch the apple, she was busy trying to turn the first apple back into an apple, it turned into a shoe and a few other things, but it wouldn't turn into an apple. 

Catty grabbed a handful of Tatra's apple goo and threw it at Hermione. 

"What was that for?" Hermione asked. 

"That was for being unfair," Catty answered. 

Tatra had given up trying to turn the worm into an apple and was scooping up apple goo and putting it in a bag. Ron was okay with it, except for when Tatra tried to get the apple goo off him. 

"Ron! Hold still!" Tatra yelled. 

"Get off me!" Ron yelled back louder. 

"No!" Tatra yelled even louder than Ron. 

"Shut up both of you," Buffy interrupted. 

Tatra gave up trying to get the apple goo off Ron and started scooping up Buffy's apple goo that was on the wall. 

"Yummy, yummy in my tummy," Catty sang as she began helping Tatra. 

Tatra got on her hands and knees and started crawling to the front of the room. 

When Tatra reached Flitwick's desk, she took ten apples and went back to Catty. 

Then she and Catty started blowing up the apples. Every time they blew up an apple, Tatra put all the goo in the plastic bag. 

"_What_ are you two doing?" Buffy asked. 

Before Catty or Tatra could reply, Buffy said, "never mind, I don't even want to know." 

"I'll tell you any way, we're making apple goo!" Tatra said.   
  


When the class was over, Hermione was the only one in the trio who had turned her completely sour. Harry's was sour in some parts, and Ron's was too sour because of Tatra trying to get the goo of him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Thanks to all who reviewed- Atiekay: have you ever read Animorphs, cause Tobias is from that. If you've read Animorphs than you'd know that Tobias probably wouldn't on Voldemorts side.   
  


Starflower: he compared Tobias to the Dursleys cause the Dursleys always said it his Harry's kind. Always talking like, 'your kind is nothing but weirdo's.' And Tobias is like, 'does your kind have a sport?' Catch my drift?   
  


Nicki: I hope you read Harry Potter, though I don't care if you do or not, just thought that you would understand the story a bit more.   
  


Lady Destiny/Dee, mika`, candy, malena, Sorceress_forever, me, TJ: thanks for reviewing! 


	5. Potions Class

AN: sorry this one took a while, I had a hard time getting the computer. Thanks to the reviewers!   
  


Chapter five- Potions class   
  


"What do we have next? What do we have next?" Tatra asked as she hopped up and down. 

Harry looked at his schedule and groaned.. "Next is double potions with Slytherine." 

"Goody, goody gumdrops!" Tatra yelled as she hopped away in the wrong direction. 

Catty fallowed, bouncing even higher and faster. 

Tatra started hopping farther. 

"Hey! You're going the wrong way!" Buffy yelled as she ran after them. 

Ron, Harry, and Hermione started down to potions class. 

Potions class was just about to start when Buffy, Tatra and Catty came in. 

"Well look who showed up, you're almost late," Snape said. 

"Excuse us, your greasieness," Tatra replied. 

"You really should wash more often," Catty commented, "it's just not healthy." 

"Though street rats used to think that washing was unhealthy, are _you_ a street rat?" Tatra asked. 

The whole class stared in awe at Tatra and Catty insulting Snape. 

"Fifty points-" Snape started to say, but got interrupted by Tatra. 

"Fifty points to Gryffindor, thank you!" Tatra said. 

"One hundred points-" Snape got interrupted by Catty this time. 

"One hundred points to Gryffindor, thank you!" Catty said. 

"Just sit down!" Snape said. 

Tatra sat behind Draco. 

"Psssssst!" She whispered to Draco. 

"What?" Draco asked. 

"Here, we're supposed to use this in the potion," Tatra said as she handed him the bag of apple goo. 

"You'll thank us later," Catty agreed. 

"Alright," Draco said. 

Then Tatra started to chant under her breath, "kitties, kitties, kitties..." 

Catty joined in, and with each 'Kitties,' they got louder. 

Finally they were shouting. 

"Stop it! Forty points from-" Snape started to yell, but got interrupted. 

"Forty points from Slytherine," Tatra gasped, "but that's your own house!" 

Tatra then started chanting again. 

"They are _crazy_!" Harry whispered to Ron. 

"You said it," Ron whispered back. 

"Miss..." Snape trailed off. 

"Bulstrode," Tatra supplied. 

"Detention, miss Bulstrode," Snape snapped. 

"Lucky Millicent," Tatra whispered to Catty. 

Catty laughed, "Professor Snape, you are just _too_ funny for me," Catty said. 

"What is your name?" Snape asked. 

"Parkinson," Catty answered. 

"Detention miss Parkinson," Snape said. 

"Poor Pansy, detention with Snape," Tatra whispered to Catty. 

"He'd be cuter if he bathed more often," Catty said loudly to Tatra. 

"_Really_ he would," Tatra agreed. 

Then Catty shook her head sadly. 

Snape started to list the ingredients. 

"Where's the stove?" Tatra whispered to Catty. 

"You were lying, we don't need goo," Draco whispered to Tatra. 

"I wasn't lying, he just didn't tell everyone cause he only wants Slytherines' to know," Tatra said. 

"Okay," Draco said, doubtfully. 

Tatra tapped her cauldron and it turned into a portable CD player. 

"Does anyone have a good CD?" Tatra asked. 

"Here," Catty said as she handed Tatra an ATC CD. 

"Thank you," Tatra said as she put the CD in and started listening. 

After one song, Tatra raised her hand. "Severus-poo! I need a new cauldron." 

"She seems to have Transfigured her old one," Catty commented. 

"What can I say, Transfiguration is my best subject," Tatra said before starting to sing. 

Snape gave Tatra a new cauldron. 

"Uh oh," Tatra said after a while. 

"What is it?" Snape asked. 

"My brain melted," Tatra announced. 

"That's ok, mine's been melted for some time now," Catty said. 

"But I can't do any work until it's frozen again," Tatra said. 

"Then sit still and be quiet," Snape said. 

Tatra turned up the sound on the CD player and started singing loudly. 

Soon Catty joined Tatra 

"Would you stop that infernal racket?" Snape asked. 

"Okay, Severus-poo," Tatra said as she started humming instead. 

Catty got up and began walking around the room, pretending to be Snape. However, Catty criticized the Slytherine's and told the Gryffindors that they were 'Doing great,' and to 'Keep up the good work.' 

"Don't you have a potion to make?" Snape asked, annoyed. 

"I don't know, do I?" Catty asked. 

"Severus-poo! When do we add the sneakers?" Tatra asked. 

"Sneakers? I didn't know we had to add sneakers," the class whispered. 

"Yeah, class, add the sneakers... _Now_!" Catty said, "_then_ the apple goo. Then the class is dismissed!" 

Neville raised his hand. 

"Yes? Oh and you can call me Professor Snapey-poo," Catty said. 

"Professor, er, Snapey-poo, I don't have any sneakers," Neville said. 

"Tatra, would you be so kind as to give out sneakers?" Catty asked. 

"Certainly, who needs sneakers?!" Tatra yelled. 

Everyone raised their hands. 

Snape stood and watched, looking horrified. 

"What is the matter with you girls!" Snape yelled. 

"What's the matter with us? What's the matter with you?" Tatra asked as she turned a piece of parchment into a sneaker. 

"Sit down and be quiet!" Snape commanded. 

"After you," Catty said politely. 

"Ladies first," Snape said. 

"No, no we insist," Tatra said. 

"You first," Catty said. 

"ENOUGH!" Snape yelled after a few more minutes of arguing. 

"I agree, that is enough sneakers," Tatra said. 

"Yes, more than enough," Catty agreed. 

"You two are going to see the Head Master," Snape said. 

"Goody! A field trip! Does everyone have their lunches? Good, let's go!" Tatra said as she and Catty left the classroom, expecting the kids to come with them. 

No one fallowed them though. Catty and Tatra danced around the school, talking and laughing loudly. 

They finally ended up back in the potions class room. Snape had made everyone start over. 

"Honey, we're home!" Tatra announced. 

"Don't be so boring, Professor Snape. No one will pay attention to your lessons. You have to make things interesting like we did," Catty said. 

"Are you two ready to do you potions?" Snape asked. 

"Maybe," Tatra said with a leer. 

Tatra went over to Catty's desk and sat down. 

Catty sat down next to Draco and put her arm around him. Then she said, "he's such a cutie pie." 

Tatra dumped out Catty's potion and started adding ingredients. 

"Make something good," Catty said to Tatra. 

"I will," Tatra said with a grin. 

Tatra then turned a jar of beetle eyes into something that looked like peas. She put the green things into the cauldron. 

Catty plucked a single hair from Draco's head. 

"Ow!" Draco yelled. 

"That was for good luck," Catty said, throwing the strand of hair onto the floor. 

"Luck! I don't need good luck, potions is my best subject!" Draco said. 

"Lunch is my best subject," Catty announced. 

Just then Tatra started chanting 'kitties' under her breath. 

"You do know that potions is only you're best subject cause Snape favors the Slytherines, right?" Catty asked loudly. 

The whole classed gasped, including Catty. 

"That's not true! Take it back!" Draco yelled as he stood up. 

"Is to," Catty said as she stood up as well. 

"Is not," Draco replied. 

"Is to." 

"Is not." 

"Is to." 

"Is not." 

"Is not." 

"Is to. Wait I mean-" Draco got interrupted. 

"You admitted it! It's too late to take it back!" Catty cried triumphantly. 

"Is not!" Draco yelled as Catty plucked another strand of hair from his head. 

Then Catty said, "you need luck on winning this argument." 

Then, before Draco could say 'do not!', Catty kissed him on the cheek. 

Tatra stood up as said, " we've got a lucky winner!" In her best announcers voice. 

"Would you three quit it?" Snape asked. 

"Quit what? Potions class? But then I wouldn't be able to see you, Severus-poo," Tatra said with a pout. 

"Stop causing trouble!" Snape yelled. 

Catty plucked another strand of hair from Draco's head, then said, "that was just for the heck of it." 

Tatra raised her hand, "if wizards use quills instead of pens and parchment instead of paper, what do you use instead of scissors?" 

Catty shrugged before plucking another hair from Draco's head. 

"Now what was that for?" Draco asked angrily. 

"For luck that you'll live a long life," Catty replied. 

"Professor, can I have a new seat?" Draco asked. 

"I don't know, can you?" Tatra asked. 

"Professor!" Draco whined. 

"Don't whine, it makes you sound like a baby," Catty said. 

"I'm not whining. I'm going to tell my father about you, and he's going to have you locked up in St. Mungos," Draco said. 

"Big whoop," Catty said. 

"My father-" Draco got interrupted. 

"Is a Death Eater," Tatra said, not looking up from the cauldron. 

"Who can't do anything to me or Tatra," Catty continued. 

"My father-" Draco started again. 

"Doesn't scare us," Tatra interrupted again. 

The whole class watched in awe. 

"Has everyone finished with their potions?" Snape asked. 

There were a few 'yes's and 'almost's from the class. 

"If you call it a potion, then mine's finished," Tatra said. 

Snape went around testing potions. 

He came over to Tatra's cauldron, picked up the spoon and let the liquid drip back into the cauldron. 

"What is this?" Snape demanded. 

"Stew," Tatra answered as she turned a quill into a ladle. 

Harry and Ron looked at each other in awe. Finally Ron asked, "what's the matter with them?" 

"They're crazy!" Hermione cut in. 

"I agree, Draco and Snape are crazy," Catty said from behind them. 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned around and looked at her. 

"How did you get from over there," Harry asked as he pointed to Draco, "to over here?" 

"Magic," Catty laughed. 

None of them could tell if she was serious. 

Tatra put some stew in a bowl and gave it to Harry. 

"Er. Thank you," Harry said. 

"You're welcome," Tatra said as she sat down next to Catty. 

"Eat it," Catty commanded. 

"Now," Tatra added. 

Harry picked up the spoon and took a sip. 

"How is it? If you say terrible I'm gonna beat you up," Tatra said. 

"It's good, but weren't you supposed to make a potion?" Harry asked. 

"Severus-poo wasn't making one," Tatra answered. 

"Er, if you say so," Harry said. 

"Hey Catty, I have an idea!" Tatra yelled. 

"What is it!" Catty yelled back. 

"Tell you later!" Tatra yelled. 

"Okay!" Catty yelled even louder than she had before. 

"Would you stop shouting, please?" Hermione asked. 

"She said the magic word!" Tatra yelled even louder then Catty. 

"So should we stop?" Catty yelled louder than Tatra. 

"I don't know, should we?" Tatra yelled louder than Catty. 

"Sure, why not?" Catty whispered. 

"Okay," Tatra whispered so that only Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Catty could hear. 

Hermione sighed. 

"So now what are we going to talk about?" Tatra whispered so that only Catty could hear her. 

Before Catty could answer though, the class was over. 


	6. A Petition and Herbology

A/N: we don't own nothing but Catty and Tatra, and Nicki owns Nicki!   
  


Chapter six- A Petition and Herbology   
  


"What next! What next!" Tatra Whispered as they left the classroom. 

"What did you say?" Harry asked as he stopped. 

Tatra leaned in close to Harry's ear and yelled, "what next! What next!" 

"Ow! That hurt!" Harry yelled, rubbing his ear. 

Catty and Tatra rubbed their ears after yelling "ow!" 

"Stop!" Harry yelled. 

"Stop!" Catty and Tatra yelled even louder. 

"Hermione, make them stop," Harry whined. 

"Hermione, make them stop!" Tatra and Catty yelled. 

"Will you two please stop?" Hermione asked. 

Tatra and Catty looked at Harry waiting for him to answer so they could repeat what he was saying. 

"Please?" Harry pleaded. 

"Please!" Catty and Tatra yelled. 

Then Harry got an idea, "I will stop repeating what Harry says." 

"I will _not_ stop repeating what Harry says!" Tatra and Catty yelled. 

"Come on, I'm hungry," Ron said as he pulled Harry and Hermione towards the Great Hall. 

Tatra and Catty fallowed them, hopping up and down. 

"What are we doing next?!" Tatra asked. 

"We're eating lunch," Harry answered, thinking that they were done repeating him. 

"We're eating lunch!" Tatra and Catty yelled. 

"Er," Harry grumbled. 

"ER!" Tatra and Catty yelled. 

"Stupid crazy girls," Harry mumbled. 

"Stupid crazy Harry!" Tatra and Catty yelled. 

"Looks like you have a problem, Potter," Draco said, coming up behind them. 

"Looks like you have a problem, Malfoy!" Tatra and Catty yelled. 

Catty plucked another stand of hair from Draco's head. 

"What was that for?" Draco yelped. 

"What was that for!" Tatra yelled. 

"For good luck at opening the doors after we wedge them shut," Catty said as they shut the doors. 

They took the Slytherine table and put it against the doors. Then they sat down. 

"You can't do that!" Draco yelled. 

"You can't do that!" Tatra yelled back. 

"We just did," Catty replied simply. 

All the Slytherines were trying unsuccessfully to move the table away from the door, they didn't, of course, use magic to move it. 

"The Slytherine's are a bunch of weaklings!" Catty laughed. 

"They should rename the house to Weaklings, hehe," Tatra said. 

Catty laughed in agreement. 

"Let's make a petition; Change Slytherine's Name To Weaklings," Tatra suggested. 

"Let's go tell Dumbledore," Catty said. 

"Yes, care to come?" Tatra asked Harry, Ron, and Hermione. 

"No, thank you," Harry answered. 

"Alright, suit yourselves," Tatra said as she and Catty marched up to the teachers table. 

"Those girls need help _badly_!" Hermione said after Tatra and Catty had left. 

Harry and Ron nodded in agreement. 

"Hey Professor Dumbledore, we need a word with you!" Tatra yelled. 

"Yes?" Dumbledore asked. 

"We would like to change the Slytherine's name to Weaklings," Catty said. 

"And if you don't agree, we will form a petition," Tatra added. 

Catty nodded. 

"I'm sorry, but I can't change the name. It's been a Hogwarts tradition, like the sorting ceremony," Dumbledore said. 

"Fine, let's go start the petition, Catty," Tatra said. 

"Even if you start a petition, I still can't change it," Dumbledore said. 

"Just wait and see, you'll change it," Tatra said over her shoulder. 

The two girls went back to the Gryffindor table and started writing on a piece of parchment. Then they went over to the Slytherine's table and started giving out brownies if they signed the parchment. 

"What's this all about?" Draco asked as he signed his name and house. 

"It's for a free trip to Disney Land," Catty said. 

"Disney Land? What's that?" Draco asked. 

"It's a Muggle place that's really fun, even more fun that watching the World Cup in the best seats," Tatra answered. 

"Woah! Count me in!" One of the Slytherines said. 

"Alright," Tatra said as she took the parchment over to him. 

"When lunch was over they had gotten all of the Slytherines to sign the parchment, and some of the Ravenclaws. 

"That was a good haul," Tatra said. 

"I really can't believe you two," Harry said. 

"We can't believe ourselves too," Tatra replied. 

Catty nodded in agreement. 

"Next is Herbology with the Hufflepuffs," Hermione said. 

"Oh, goody, goody gumdrops!" Catty and Tatra said as they hopped away in the wrong direction. 

"I'll go get them, again," Buffy, who had been walking behind them, sighed as she ran after Catty and Tatra. 

Ron, Harry and Hermione sighed and started out for the greenhouse. 

Harry didn't know how they did it, but Catty and Tatra beat them there. Buffy, however was ten minutes late. 

"I chased them almost all around Hogwarts. I lost them after they went into the Ravenclaw common room, don't ask me what they were doing," Buffy told them. 

"I'll tell you what we were doing, we were leaving our petition with our friend Nicki," Tatra said. 

Buffy looked annoyed. 

"Who's Nicki?" Ron asked. 

"She's the girl with all the kitties," Catty said. 

When Catty mentioned kitties Tatra started chanting, "kitties, kitties, kitties..." 

Then Catty joined her. 

"What's with them and kitties?" Ron muttered to Harry. 

"I don't know," Harry muttered back. 

Just then Tatra broke off chanting and started to sing, "the kisses of the sun were sweet, I didn't blink, I let it in my eyes, like an exotic drink, the radio playing songs, that I have never heard..." 

Catty began singing the chorus _very_ loudly and off-key on purpose. 

"I don't know what to say, oh not another word, just Lalalalala, it goes around the world, just Lalalalala, and everybody's singing, Lalalalala, and now the bell is ringing..." Tatra sung. 

"What is that song that they're singing?" Ron asked Hermione as Tatra started singing lots of 'la's. 

"Some Muggle song," Hermione answered. 

"Two crazy girls," Harry said, shaking his head, "some people I tell you." 

"This is going to be the strangest year at Hogwarts," Ron said. 

Suddenly Tatra broke off singing, Catty kept singing even more off-key than when she started. 

"Oh no! It sprouted wings!" Tatra yelled. 

Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Buffy watched as Tatra's plant flew around the greenhouse. 

Catty laughed hysterically. 

Professor Sprout made the wings disappear. 

"Who's plant is this?" She asked. 

"Mine!" Tatra said as she hopped so high that her fingers touched the greenhouses ceiling. 

"That's so funny!" Catty said. 

Professor Sprout gave Tatra her plant back when she came down from the ceiling. 

"Some people I tell ya," Buffy said, rolling her eyes. 

"I can do that!" Tatra said as she rolled her eyes. 

"Me too!" Catty said, rolling her eyes. 

Then Tatra took her eyes out of her sockets and rolled them across the floor. Then she picked them up and put them back in her sockets. 

So did Catty. 

Hermione screamed! 

"I can do that!" Tatra said and then screamed. 

Catty screamed. 

"What's going on here?" Professor Sprout asked. 

"Hermione started it," Tatra accused. 

"Well I'm telling you to stop it. All of you," Professor Sprout said. 

So Catty put her eyes back in. 

"I didn't start it, you started it!" Hermione hissed. 

Tatra gasped. "The great student, Hermione, whispering in class, I'm disappointed in you." 

"Because of that, you failed this class. Too bad," Catty said sadly. 

"Failed! For doing what every kid does?" Hermione said. 

"Sadly, yes," Tatra replied. 

Catty nodded sadly, and pretending to cry. Then she said, "I'll miss you Hermione! Write to us to let us know how you are. Good bye!" 

Hermione looked horrified. 

Tatra tapped her plant with her wand and it grew bigger. She tapped it again and it grew wings. 

Catty helped the stunned Hermione onto the plant and then slapped the plant, which flew out of the door that Tatra was conveniently holding open. 

"Where's she going?!" Ron asked. 

Catty shrugged and laughed. 

"She's going to Tokyo," Tatra said. 

Catty laughed even harder. 

"Why is she going to Tokyo?" Harry asked. 

"I don't know," Catty answered. 

"Where _is_ Tokyo?" Ron asked. 

"It's in Japan," Tatra answered. 

"Where's that?" Ron asked. 

"On Earth," Tatra replied. 

"Where on Earth?" Ron asked. 

"I don't know, go look at a globe," Tatra replied. 

"A what?" Ron asked. 

"A globe," Catty replied. 

"Ear lobe?" Ron asked. 

Catty pulled a globe out of Ron's ear, then said, "oh, look! Here's one!" 

"What? Where'd that come from?" Ron asked, looking at the globe. 

"It's magic," Catty said in a spooky voice. 

"Is not, it came from your ear, remember?" Tatra asked. 

Harry snickered. 

"Smile," Tatra said as she pushed Harry's lips up. 

"Ah!" Harry yelled. 

"Ah!" Tatra yelled. 

"Ah!" Catty yelled. 

"Now what is going on?" Professor Sprout asked. 

"Nothing," Tatra, who had stopped pushing Harry's lips up when she screamed, said. 

"Who started it this time?" Sprout asked. 

"Harry started it," Catty answered. 

"Five points from Gryffindor for disrupting the class. By the way, where is miss Granger?" Professor Sprout asked. 

"She's on her way to Tokyo," Tatra said with a grin. 

"She went to the bathroom," Harry said at the same time as Tatra. 

"Alright, tell her next time to tell me first," Professor Sprout said as she left. 

"Harry, because you disrupted the class, we are forced to fail you," Catty said. 

"Fail me?" Harry asked dumbly. 

"Yes, fail you," Catty replied. 

Tatra tapped Catty's plant twice so it grew bigger and sprouted wings, then she and Catty helped Harry onto it. The plant rapped a vine around Harry's waist and took off. 

"Your plant is very smart," Tatra remarked. 

"Of course, it takes after me," Catty said. 

"Where'd Harry go?" Ron, who wasn't watching, asked. 

"To Russia," Tatra answered. 

"Time to check the globe," Catty announced, pointing to Russia on the globe. 

"Why's Harry going there?" Ron asked. 

"Because he wants to," Tatra replied. 

"Oh?" Ron said, confused. 

"Yes," Catty said as she poured a bucket of water on Ron's plant. 

"Hey!" Ron yelled when he noticed that Catty had drowned his plant. 

"Hahaha!" Catty laughed, then she yelled, "whoosh!" 

"What a funny sound!" Tatra laughed. 

"Whoosh!" 

"Whoosh!" Tatra and Catty shouted as they ran around the greenhouse. 

"Ah!" Ron yelled. 

"Ah!" 

"Ah!" Catty and Tatra yelled. 

"What is going on? First miss Granger, then Mr Potter, and now you, Mr Weasley. Ten points from Gryffindor," Professor Sprout said. 

"Sorry," Ron said. 

"You failed, Ron," Catty said when Professor Sprout left. 

"What for?" Ron asked. 

"What for! What for! Did you hear him, talking back to his elders!" Catty said. 

Tatra tapped Hermione's plant twice so that it grew bigger and sprouted wings. Then she and Catty helped Ron onto it. 

Hermione's plant took off. 

"Where's he going?" Buffy asked. 

"Jamaica," Catty replied. 

"Now? But we're in class right now!" Buffy said. 

"I don't know what came over him," Tatra said as she shook her head. 

"He just stopped listening I suppose," Catty said, agreeing. 

"And I thought that Harry and his friends worked hard at their school work," Buffy said. 

"Oh, you don't know them at all," Tatra said. 

"And you do?" Buffy asked. 

"So well it'd scare you," Catty said. 

"We even know what brand of underwear they wear," Tatra said. 

"What brand?" Buffy asked, challenging them. 

"Hanes, and let's just leave it at that," Tatra answered. 

Catty laughed hysterically. 

Tatra and Catty went on sending students around the world, until class was over. Tatra and Catty were the only ones left. Even Professor Sprout and Buffy were gone. 


	7. Snape Gets His Hair Washed

A/N: sorry I took so long, I just started school. Nicki owns herself!   
  


Chapter seven- Snape Gets His Hair Washed   
  


Tatra and Catty went to the entrance to Hogwarts, there they found Snape. 

"Well, well, is the class over, or were you just kicked out?" Snape asked. 

"Class is over, Severus-poo," Tatra said. 

"Is Professor Sprout still there?" Snape asked. 

"I think so," Tatra said. 

Snape didn't say anything more, he just started walking towards the green house. 

"You're welcome!" Tatra shouted at him. 

"_Very_ welcome!" Catty yelled. 

Snape was still silent. 

Tatra shrugged and she and Catty went in. 

"Have you seen Ron?" Ginny asked. 

"He went to Jamaica," Catty answered. 

"Have you seen Harry, then?" Ginny asked. 

"Didn't he go to Russia?" Tatra asked. 

"I believe so," Catty answered. 

"Hermione?" Ginny asked. 

"Tokyo," Catty answered. 

"Why'd they leave?" Ginny asked. 

"They all failed Herbology. So we had to send them away," Catty replied. 

"I'm not even going to ask," Ginny said, walking away. 

"Okay!" Tatra yelled. 

"Come back soon!" Catty yelled. 

"Yeah, come back and we'll send you to America!" Tatra yelled. 

Ginny ran away faster, and muttered, "weirdos." 

"I think we should go after her, don't you, Tatra?" Catty asked. 

"Yes I think she'd enjoy America, especially New Jersey," Tatra replied. 

"What shall we send her off on?" Catty asked as they started walking after Ginny. 

"I have a lovely quill that would enjoy the ride," Tatra answered, taking the quill out. 

Tatra tapped the quill once and it grew bigger. 

The quill started to fly beside Tatra. Ginny screamed as she threw her books and began to run. 

Soon Catty and Tatra lost her. 

"Aw, nuts!" Catty complained. 

"We'll find her later," Tatra said. 

"Then we'll send her to New Jersey in the USA," Catty added. 

Tatra tapped the quill and it shrank, but it still floated beside her. 

Catty put it in her bag, then they hopped off to the Great Hall for dinner. 

They met up with Nicki at the Great Hall doors. 

"Hello," Tatra said. 

"I got all of the Ravenclaws to sign," Nicki said as they hopped over to the Gryffindor table. 

"So now who should we send off?" Tatra asked. 

"Look! It's Ginny! Let's send her off!" Catty yelled. 

So Catty, Nicki, and Tatra began chasing Ginny again. 

Ginny bumped into Draco. 

"Watch where you're going," Draco said, grumpily. 

"Hey! There's Draco, let's send him to Canada!" Tatra said as she tapped an owl feather with her wand. 

Soon Draco was flying away and Catty, Nicki and Tatra were laughing hysterically. 

"Let's go collect some more names for our petition," Tatra said as she hopped over to the Hufflepuff table. 

"Yeah!" Nicki said as she hopped faster Tatra. 

Catty followed and began singing Barney songs, loudly. 

"Hello, would you be interested in signing this petition?" Tatra asked a Hufflepuff second year. 

The second year signed and then Tatra and Catty sent her to Korea. 

"We did this with the fifth year Hufflepuffs and the Gryffindors," Tatra said to Nicki, "we got them to sign our petition, and then we sent them off." 

They had just gotten another Hufflepuff second year to sign, when Snape stormed in. 

"Where's everyone in Herbology? I looked in the greenhouse and no one was there!" Snape said. 

"Who ya looking for?" Tatra asked. 

"Professor Sprout," Snape said. 

"Oh, she went to Asia, Severus-poo," Tatra said as she batted her eyes at Snape. 

"What?!" Snape yelled. 

"ASIA," Catty said, slowly and loudly. 

"What for?!" He asked. 

"She was expelled for disrupting our class," Tatra said. 

"And what class was this?" Snape asked. 

"Herbology," Tatra said as she inspected Snape's hair. 

"You don't teach Herbology," Snape said. 

"We do now," Catty replied. 

"You need a shower," Tatra commented. 

"I do?" Snape asked. 

"Yes," Tatra said as she snapped her fingers. 

Just then it started to rain through the ceiling in the Great Hall. 

"He got the urge!" Catty yelled as she began washing Snape's hair. 

"Natural botanical! He's got the urge to Herbal!" Tatra said as she added more shampoo. 

It had now stopped raining. 

"What are you doing?" Snape asked. 

"Washing your hair, what does it look like?" Tatra replied. 

"I really don't want to know. I just don't want to know." Snape said. 

When they were done soaping Snape's hair, Tatra snapped her fingers and it started raining again. 

"Now what are you doing?!" Snape asked. 

"Rinsing!" Catty replied. 

When they were done rinsing Snape's hair it was no longer greasy. 

Just then McGonagall came in. 

"Have you seen Professor Snape?" McGonagall asked. 

"Nope, haven't seen him at all, Minerva-chan," Tatra said as she and Catty clamped their hands over Snape's mouth. 

"Well if you see him, please tell him that I wish to speak to him McGonagall said. 

Catty and Tatra nodded. Then they made Snape nod too. 

After McGonagall left, Tatra and Catty burst out laughing. 

"It's not funny," Snape said. 

Tatra took Snape's hand and put it on his head. 

"Feel that?" Tatra asked, "that's clean hair." 

"I feel no difference," Snape said. 

"Again?" Catty asked. 

"Again," Tatra replied. 

So they washed his hair again. 

"Now do you feel a difference?" Tatra asked. 

"Yes," Snape said. 

Then he got up and ran away. 

"Come back here! Stupidify!" Tatra yelled. 

Snape fell over. 

Tatra took a spoon, made it grow bigger, then they put Snape on it and it flew off. 

McGonagall came back after Snape left. 

"Where's Professor Snape? I heard his voice, but he's not here," McGonagall asked. 

"He went to Cuba, he said to tell you that it's in the boys bathroom," Tatra said. 

"What?!" McGonagall exclaimed. 

"Cuba," Catty said loudly. 

Then she spelled it and gave the definition. Then, once more, she said, "Cuba." 

"And the part about the boys bathroom?" 

"I don't know, he just told us to tell you. Why don't you ask Snape himself?" Tatra asked. 

"I can't! He's in Cuba!" McGonagall said. 

"Is that right," Tatra said. 

Catty was laughing. 

"Do you know anything about the boy's bathroom?" McGonagall asked. 

"Yes, it's much more plainer than the girls," Catty answered. 

McGonagall sighed. 

"Trust me, I know," Catty said in a scary voice. 

McGonagall went away, and didn't come back. 

"Darn. She went to fast. Now we cant send her to Africa," Catty said. 

"Don't worry, we'll get her later. Tomorrow we have Transfiguration," Tatra said with an evil grin. 

Two horns appeared on her head and she suddenly had a tail and a pitchfork. 

Catty laughed hysterically as she sat at the table to eat. 

"You can eat, I'm gonna go talk to Dumbledore-san," Tatra said, her horns and tail disappearing as suddenly as they appeared. 

Tatra still had the pitchfork though. 

Catty took the pitchfork and began poking her meat with it. 

"Hey! I need that to talk to Dulmbledore! Though it would be neat to have blood on it," Tatra said as she took the pitchfork back. 

Then Tatra left to talk to Dumbledore.   
  


When Tatra got to the statue of the Gargoyle she had thought of what she wanted to talk to Dumbledore about. 

"Cotton Candy," Tatra said. 

The gargoyle sprang to the side. 

Tatra went up the stairs and into Dumbledore's office. 

"Konnichi wa, I came here to talk about something," Tatra said. 

"Yes?" Dumbledore asked, not at all surprised that she had figured out the password. 

"I've decided to make a petition to get rid of robes," Tatra said. 

"So you've decided to stop you first petition?" Dumbledore inquired. 

"Did I say that?" Tatra asked, confused. 

"No. Are you planning on running around naked?" Dumbledore asked. 

"Did I say that?" Tatra asked sarcastically. 

"No," he replied. 

"Well, we're not giving up on our other petition, and I'm gonna wear clothes," Tatra said. 

Dumbledore sighed, "alright, do what you want." 

Tatra poked him with her pitchfork. 

"OUT!" Dumbledore yelled. 

"Fine," Tatra said as she poked him again. 

Then she left. 


	8. Missing Students and Smarty Pants

A/N: here's chapter eight..... No disclaimer, you can go look at another chapter. 

Chapter eight   
  
  
  


It was the next day. 

"That was the funnest night of my life," Nicki said. 

Tatra and Catty had invited Nicki to sleep in the Gryffindor's dorm. 

"Yes, can't wait for Harry to confront Hermione with the note," Tatra said. 

They had written a note pretending to be Hermione saying that Hermione loved Harry, and left it on Harry's bed. 

Catty couldn't stop giggling. 

"Lets go student watching," Tatra said as she got out some binoculars. 

She handed two of the binoculars to Catty and Nicki. 

"Ok!" Catty yelled. 

Tatra put on dark green and brown clothes and they left to go student watching. 

Tatra went up to Ginny and started looking at her through the binoculars. 

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked. 

"Nothing," Tatra said innocently. 

Before Ginny knew it she was on her way to Alaska. 

"Lets go watch someone else," Tatra said as she hopped off. 

"Hey look! There's Cho!" Nicki yelled. 

The three girls circled Cho. 

"What do you three want?" Cho asked. 

"Nothing," Tatra replied. 

The next thing Cho knew she was on her way to Egypt. 

"This is fun!" Catty said with a laugh. "I wonder how many licks it takes to get to the center of a Tootsi pop." 

"Let's find out," Tatra said as she held up a Tootsi pop, "one, two, three," Chomp! 

"Who many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsi pop? The world may never know," Nicki said. 

Meanwhile, Catty was counting every lick she took of the Tootsi pop. 

"Sixty-seven, sixty-ten, sixty-twenty," Tatra counted, trying to mess Catty up. 

With a wave of Catty's wand she made Tatra's voice disappear. The voice disappeared and reappeared somewhere else, scaring some Slytherin Seventh years. 

"Sixty-thirty-one," the voice counted. 

Catty made herself invisible. 

"Seventy-eighteen," Tatra counted as she turned invisible too. 

Soon Catty was visible again and done the lollipop. 

"So, how many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsi pop?" Nicki asked. 

"340,612,865,910," Catty said all in one breath. 

"Wow," Tatra said, of course they couldn't hear, or see, her. 

"You should stay this way. It's nice and quiet," Catty remarked. 

"I'll turn you into a frog if you don't get me back to normal!" Tatra said. 

"Did you say something? I can't hear you," Catty said as she made Tatra's voice appear again. 

"I said, I'll turn you into a frog for your birthday if you like," Tatra answered. 

"I think you'd look better in green, though," Catty said. 

"Yes, but it's your birthday coming up," Tatra replied. 

"She's right you know," Nicki said. 

"I'll give it back." 

"Give my wonderful gift back? Never! I won't allow it," Tatra said. 

"Well then I'll send it to Harry Potter." 

"And I'll tell him to give it back to you for Christmas." 

"He won't listen." 

"I'll tell Hermione to tell Ron to tell Harry to give it back." 

"Shut up, you're annoying me," Catty said. 

"After you," Tatra said as she flicked her wand, turning a statue into a pig. "Would you like a pig?" 

"Nope," Catty replied. 

"Alright, then I'll give it to the second prize winner in the lottery," Tatra said as she turned another statue into a cage. 

Tatra put the pig into the cage. 

"And I thought that I was crazy," Catty muttered. 

"Lets go make the slips," Tatra said as she picked up the pig's cage. 

"No one wants a pig, Tatra," Catty said, "no one but you. Besides, there's no one left here to win it but us." 

"Oh. I guess I'll keep him and name him Merlin," Tatra said. 

"Okay, you do that." 

"I'll be the most popular girl in the school." Tatra said as she turned the cage into a leash and collar. 

"You'll be one of the only girls in the school," Catty pointed out. 

"Yes, I will," Tatra said as she got on her hands and knees an hugged Merlin. 

"Hey! There is something coming!" One of the last remaining kids yelled. 

"Oh goody! Lets see what it is!" Catty exclaimed. 

"Yes, maybe it's a giant fly," Tatra said. 

"Maybe it's Harry and everyone else we sent away." 

"Or maybe it's a flying squid!" 

"Let's go find out, the suspense is killing me." 

"I'll save you!" Tatra said as she started to smack Catty all over. 

Catty disappeared. 

"Hey!" Tatra said as she disappeared too. 

She reappeared on the very top of the tallest tower in Hogwarts. 

"Hi Catty!" Tatra yelled to Catty, who was on the ground. 

"Hi Tatra!" Catty yelled back. 

Tatra let go of the tower and dropped down. She started screaming and flailing about. A foot above ground she put her hells back and stopped. Then she just dropped onto the ground. 

"I'm alright," Tatra announced. 

"Oh, that's too bad," Catty said. 

"Yes it is, if I was hurt then maybe people would send me cheese," Tatra said. 

Catty shook her head, then danced around the castle. 

"I can see it!" Tatra yelled. 

"What! From here!" Dumbledore exclaimed. 

"Yes," Tatra said as she turned towards the teachers. 

Her eyes were huge, ten times bigger than they usually were. 

"What is it?" Dumbledore asked after he had gotten over the shock. 

"It's Hermioninny," Tatra said as her eyes slowly reduced. 

"Go away!" Catty yelled to Hermione. 

"Yeah, shoo!" Tatra yelled. 

With a wave of her wand, Catty made Hermione turn around. Hermione turned around and started to fly lower so that Catty's spells hit the trees more. 

Tatra's eyes were now back to normal. 

Catty began shooting fireballs at Hermione. 

"Stop that! You're destroying the forest!" McGonagall yelled. 

Tatra snapped her fingers and it started to snow. 

Dumbledore looked up, startled, and saw that there wasn't any clouds, if fact the sun was shining. Then Hermione's plant got set on fire. 

"I'll save you Hermione!" Tatra yelled as she disappeared. 

She reappeared on Hermione's plant. She put her arm around Hermione and appeared in front of Hogwarts. 

"Thank you," Hermione said before hiding behind McGonagall. 

"Alright, you two tell us where you sent everyone," Dumbledore said. 

"Well they're all over the world," Catty said, "each person in a different place." 

"And I'd like you to tell us every place," Dumbledore said. 

"Let's see. Harry went to Russia, Ron went to Jamaica, Professor Sprout went to Asia, Professor Snape went to Cuba, and we sent a Hufflepuff second year to Korea," Tatra said. 

"And the others?" Dumbledore asked. 

"They'll show up," Catty said. 

"When?" Dumbledore asked. 

"When they find their way back," Catty replied. 

"Yes, Ron might be here soon, Hermione's plant was smart," Tatra said. 

All of the teachers were angry. 

"What?" Tatra said after the remaining teachers stared at them for five minutes. 

"You shouldn't send our students away," Dumbledore said. 

"I don't know why you accepted those two," McGonagall said. 

"I didn't, they just showed up!" Dumbledore replied. 

"You're stuck with us so it's too bad if you don't want us!" Catty said. 

"Yup!" Tatra said. 

The remaining teachers groaned. 

"We know you love us!" Catty said. 

All the remaining teachers gave them skeptical looks. 

"Even though you don't act like it, we know that you like us," Catty said. 

"Yeah, we know for a fact that you can't live without us!" Tatra said. 

"Oh yes we can!" Hermione said. 

"Not! Can not!" Catty said. 

Hermione looked annoyed, "never mind, I'm going to go take a shower." 

"Good idea!" Tatra said as she and Catty fallowed Hermione, who had walked away. 

Hermione saw them and ran. Catty and Tatra ran too. 

"Stop fallowing me!" Hermione screamed. 

Just then Hermione ran past the Gryffindor Common room door. 

Tatra and Catty stopped and went through the Portrait door, after saying the password. 

"That was fun. You think we scared her?" Catty asked. 

"Yes, let's go jump out a window and frighten the teachers," Tatra suggested. 

"Okay!" Catty said. 

So they went to the largest window in the school. 

"1...2...3!" They jumped on three. 

There were many terrified screams from the teachers. 

Tatra and Catty stopped inches from the ground, then dropped to the ground with out any scratches or bruises. 

"Thought you were done with us when we jumped out the window? Well guess again!" Tatra exclaimed. 

"What did you think you were doing!" Dumbledore demanded. 

"Jumping out the window," Tatra chirped. 

"Stop causing mischief!" Dumbledore boomed. 

"We're not causing mischief, we're just having fun!" Tatra protested. 

"Well then stop having fun!" Dumbledore yelled. 

"Oh, we could hardly do that, that would go against our policy," Tatra said. 

"Against our law," Catty added. 

Dumbledore was fuming. 

"Ooh, ooh, look! There's someone!" Tatra yelled, pointing to the sky. 

"It's Harry and Ron!" Catty exclaimed. 

"Aren't we lucky!" Tatra said. 

"Yes, very!" Catty replied. 

"I guess the students are coming back on their own," McGonagall said to Dumbledore. 

"Yes, but I'm still going to send the Seventh years out to escort the students back," Dumbledore said as he hurried off. 

"Most of the Seventh years are gone too, so he'll have a pretty hard time finding them all," Catty whispered to Tatra. 

"Yeah, isn't there only two?" Tatra replied. 

"I believe so," Catty said, nodding, "but there might only be one." 

"I would think that he'd want at least three Seventh years to escort the students to the ball," Tatra said. 

Catty laughed, "there aren't even three Seventh years in the castle now." 

"Yup, wonder what he's gonna do when he finds out about it," Tatra said. 

"Who knows, but let's not be around to find out," Catty said as she began dancing around in a circle. 

Tatra went over to Hermione as asked her, "can you speak Japanese?" 

"No," Hermione answered before hiding behind Ron, who had just landed. 

"Ooh, ahh, dance in smarty pants!" Tatra sang as she danced with Catty. 

Catty stopped, "ok, now you're starting to scare me, and I don't scare easily." 

"Guess what! I bought you a pair of smarty pants! So you can, ooh, ahh, dance in smarty pants!" Tatra said as she gave Catty a pair of red and yellow checkered pants. 

"Give them to Hermione, she needs them more than me," Catty replied. 

"Alright, hey Hermione! I got you some smarty pants! So now you can, ooh, ahh, dance in smarty pants!" Tatra yelled as she ran over to Hermione. 

Hermione screamed before running into Hogwarts. 

"Ron?" Tatra asked. 

Ron fallowed Hermione. 

"Harry?" Tatra asked. 

Harry shook his head before going into Hogwarts. 

"Then I'll send them to Dumbledore for his birthday," Tatra said as she went up to the Gryffindor tower to wrap it. 

Mean while, Catty danced around the green houses and the bathrooms, singing loudly and off key. 

A/N2: the smarty pants came from a show we watched. -Tatra 


End file.
